


Learning On How To Love You

by Senichii



Series: Stony One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Had to get this out, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senichii/pseuds/Senichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has been crushing Steve Rogers for quite a long time now, he knew that Steve probably likes somebody else. So Tony decides that he needs to stop on crushing, but when he tried it, it became the opposite. It was slowly developing into love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning On How To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to get this out, since it's in my head, so yeah I'm a Stony shipper as well. Anyways enjoy! Stony ftw boys!
> 
> Maybe fluff next who knows oqo
> 
> P.S : Finally fixed a LOT of mistakes, thank the lord. o^o

" Why did I even developed a liking to Cap? I mean yeah he is hot and all the chicks dig him as well. But why did I fell for him as well..? " Tony murmured to himself as he was just walking around at the park near the tower. He wasn't able to work well, due to the fact that Steve is the only one in his mind today.

" Crap. This keeps getting worse and worse.. " 

" What keeps getting worse and worse Stark? " A voice said behind, which makes Tony look behind him, and surprised to see that it was Clint who said that.

" Ack! W-when did you get here Barton?! " Tony backed away from Clint a little bit from being surprised to see him. He never would have expected to get followed here by Clint.

" Well, Banner has asked me to go and find you, since he was having a little problem at his research. " Clint replied back to him as he was asked by the tall man.

" Alright then. Shall we go back now? "

" Not until you tell me. " Clint was being quite persistent, he really wanted to know what was going on in Stark's head.

" Tsk. Fine I'll tell you, as long as you would keep it a secret. "

" Yeah, just tell me. "

 -----

" So my guess was right, your all lovey-dovey for Steve. " Clint folded his arms and just sighed.

" Was is really that obvious?! " Tony, still in shock knowing that just from Clint's view, that him liking Steve was quite obvious.

" Well, yeah. Whenever your with Steve, you just focus on him all the time, and when Steve smiles you smile as well. "

" Okay, you don't have to tell me everything. It's embarrassing for me you know! " Tony just looked down on the ground and sighed. " I wonder if Cap noticed my actions as well.. "

" I don't think so, if he did noticed maybe something would have happen like a long time ago with the two of you. "

" R-really?! " Tony leaned in closer to Clint, smiling like an idiot, while holding both of Clint's hands.

" Y-yes. And let go of my hands Stark. " Tony then stopped holding both of Clint's hands, and he just danced and laughed around Clint like an idiot. Which made people look at him like a person who just got out of a mental hospital. Clint just stepped away from Tony pretending not to be with him, or more likely that he is not with him. 

 _" He is an embarrassment to the Avengers. "_ Clint thought to himself and just face palmed due to Tony's actions.

" Would you stop prancing around like an idiot? Let's just talk along the way back okay then? "

" Alrighty Barty!~ " Tony replied, with a stupid smile across his face.

" Don't call me that. "

" Whatever you say Barty~ " 

" Call me that one more time, and I'm gonna shove an arrow down to your throat. "

" Yeah, I get it Coulso- Argh! " Tony yelped in pain, due to Clint kicking him in the crotch. 

" What.. What was that for?! " 

" Alright, let's go. "

" W-wait, give me a minute! I'll get you for this Barton! "

\-----

" Thanks for coming Tony. " Bruce said as to welcome him in the lab.

" No problem at all Doc. So what's this thing you need help with? "

" Oh yeah, so while I was doing my research on my laptop, my laptop went to the BSOD ( Blue Screen of Death ) and it won't even open now. So I was wondering if you could do anything to revert it back to normal. " Bruce showed Tony on where his laptop is, hoping it could be fixed, since there are quite a few important things on his laptop.

Tony decided to have a look first with Bruce's laptop, checking to see if it could still be operable. " Well, it's not dead yet that's for sure. Maybe I can fix it, so mind if I borrow this laptop of yours for now? "

" Ah, that would be alright with me Tony. " Bruce said in a happy tone, knowing that his files are still okay. Bruce grabbed the laptop and he handed it over to Tony. " Just tell me if your done fixing my laptop Tony. "

" Gotcha Doc. " Tony left the lab, with his left hand carrying the laptop, while the other just hiding in his pocket. Tony was just walking at the hallway, then he suddenly noticed that he could hear Steve talking with somebody.

Tony's mind went into a panic, thinking on how he should talk to him or on what he should say first. Tony knew this was leading nowhere, if he wants to move on from Steve he needs to do this. So Tony tried to breathe calmly, and he tried to hope he can do this. So he walked and finally made it to the corner where he could feel that Steve is just around the corner, and sure enough there he was. Just talking with Sharon, which kinda made Tony felt a little bit of jealousy in him.

" So I was wondering Steve, that maybe we should try that new restaurant that just open a few weeks back. So you in on it? " Sharon asked to Steve.

" Well, depends on my work schedule, I'll try I guess. " Steve chuckled a little.

" Alright then just call me if your free, hero. " Sharon smiled at him, then the elevator opened, and she went in and left Steve there.

Tony knew this was his chance to finally move out. He can't handle it with Sharon there, but he could hold out if it was only Steve.

 ~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~" It's now or never Stark. I can do this, I can do this. Right? "_ Tony thought to himself. He then continued to walk along the hall, with his phone out, to distract him from Steve. Steve happened to notice the man, and waved at him, " Hey Tony. " 

Tony's heart just even beat faster than no tomorrow. He never felt anything like this before, but he knew he had to control this urge. " Oh, uh hey Cap. " Tony replied back to him as he put his phone away. 

" What do you have there? " Steve pointed out at the laptop, which Tony was carrying.

" The Doc's laptop. It was broken, and he came to me if I could fix it.. " Tony wanted to get out of there, his heart was going crazy, and that he could die right now in peace if he wanted to. His face was slowly getting red, which Steve noticed and he was concerned about him.

" Do you have a fever or something Tony? Your face is a little red you know. " Steve then placed his hand unto Tony's forehead to check if he has a fever or something. Tony's face even became more redder than a tomato because of Steve's actions.

" Hm.. you feel a little hot, let me check one more time just to be sure. " Before Tony could even protest, Steve's hand which was on his forehead, switch places and went to the back of his head and pulled him closer gently, allowing Steve to place his forehead unto Tony's forehead, which made their faces close to each other.

" You feel a little warm, maybe you should take a few meds, to prevent a fever from happening. " Steve slowly pulled away and put his hand down. " Want me to escort you to the clinic? "

Tony was finally able to get a grasp of what happened, which made him blushed and he just looked away, to prevent from Steve seeing it. His heart was like beating so fast, it's as if his life is on the line, at this very moment.

" Tony? Everything okay? " Steve noticed that Tony was just spacing out, out in the open.

" Ye-yeah! Everything is a-okay! " Tony wanted to leave as soon as possible, and just fanboy like crazy, like his idol just noticed him or something. Steve was really concerned about this guy, who knows he could just faint in the middle of the hallway. " Not quite. I'm bringing you to the clinic, and your not allowed to say no. " Steve became persistent on bringing him to the clinic, but finally Tony was able to protest before being taken away by Steve.

" Y-you don't have to! I uh.. can handle everything myself! So just carry along and leave for now. " Tony hoped that would buy it but, it didn't worked on Steve. " Well, forgive me for this. " Steve carried him and placed him on his shoulder, like carrying a bag of cement.

" Put me down! Cap! " Tony protested but Steve just ignored him and carried on walking to the clinic. Tony could just hug him right there, but he needed to control himself, and he felt like the happiest man on earth, his crush was being concerned and sweet to him, in his point of view. But Tony knew that Steve would never like him like he does to him, he wouldn't even count on that day to come either. He just wants to cherish these kind of moments with him and Steve.

\-----

They finally made it to the clinic, Steve placed Tony down, now that they arrived at the clinic. They both entered the clinic, but nobody was there. " Just sit tight, I'll got get you your medicine for your fever. " Steve then went to the cabinet, where the medicines are, and began to find what he was looking for.

Tony did what Steve said, he just sat at the bed at clinic and just looked at him, while smiling a little bit. Tony was happy for what he was doing but, it also turned slowly to be painful for him, his heart was filled with mixed emotions. Happiness, Anxiety, Sadness, Jealousy, and the pain that he is feeling now. It was just a regular type of liking, but why is it turning different? Is this liking turning to.. love? Tony knew he wasn't allowed to love him, why? Because he already loves someone else. He is just doing this because they are friends. And he would be the only one to get hurt in the end. Tony wanted to stop loving him, since it's nonsense, since there will never be a day that Steve would feel the same way.

Tears slowly formed at Tony's eyes and slowly dripped down to his face. He just wished he never liked this idiot in the first place. " Hey Tony, I got your medicine. This one is for preventing it, and the other is if it did turned into  fever. Tony, why are you quie- " Steve finally saw it, Tony was crying, this was the first time he saw Tony cry. Steve's heart felt a little pain, like it was painful to see him cry. He didn't knew why, was it because he is his friend? 

Steve placed the medicines to the table, and sat beside Tony. He tried to comfort him, he gently massaged him on his back. " Hey Tony, what's wrong? Does your head hurt or something? "

Tony wiped away his tears, he forgot Steve was here, so he needed to lie to him, he doesn't want to worry him anymore. " Oh uh, yeah it hurts.. At one point it felt like.. it was gonna split, so yeah it made me cry a little. So don't worry about me Cap! " Tony forced a smile on his face, to make him stop worrying about him.

" You sure about it? "

" Yeah, I'm sure Cap! But the pain went away now, so don't worry about it. "

" Alright then, but be sure to rest first. You need it. " 

" Got it Cap. "

Steve removed his hand on Tony's back and decided to get up, to give Tony a breather first. After letting Tony have a good breather Steve's phone just vibrated, Steve pulled out his phone to check what it was, and it was a text from Nick saying they need him. He then puts his phone away and told Tony about this, " I'll go back now, Since Nick is messaging me they need my assistance. And don't forget to rest, okay Tony? "

"Don't worry, I won't forget it. Just go, they need you already. "

" Get well soon Tony, see ya. " Steve left the room, and rushed out to the elevator, Nick needed him, meaning the Avengers needed him. But Steve's mind was elsewhere, he was still worried about Tony, he didn't knew why he felt like this, it just happened to him.

\-----

 " Get well soon Tony, see ya. " Those were the last words Tony heard before Steve left him alone in the clinic. He just wished he could reach him, but even if Tony thought he was already close to him, he was still far away.

" Maybe I should just drink this off, just to forget this for a while. " Tony stepped out of the clinic and head to his room, as Tony head there he heard somebody, he wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like Sharon. Tony tried to find the source of the voice, and he was right, it was Sharon. She was talking to someone, but Tony didn't care about this, so before he was noticed he decided to just leave them. As Tony was walking away from them he heard Sharon say, " Okay then, I have to confess my feelings to Steve later! Thanks for the advice! "

" Oh, no problem at all. Steve probably feels the same way, I guess he is just waiting for the right time to confess too you know. " Another voice said, it must be the person Sharon is talking with. But Tony couldn't believe what he just heard. Sharon plans to confess her feelings to Steve later, this made Tony's heart squeeze painfully, which made him hold his chest. It was too painful for him, he just wished he didn't even heard what Sharon said.

Then Tony just ran all the way to his room, he can't hold it anymore, he just wants release everything. Just vent it out on a damn pillow or something. Tony finally made it into his room and just went in and slammed the damn door. He leaned against the door and tears just began to form onto his eyes and he just began to cry. " Why.. why.. why did I even fucking fell in love with him..? " 

Tony just let it all out, to be done with this and just move on from him. He just wants to drink it off, to forget it for now. Tony headed immediately to his fridge and grabbed all of his beer and placed them all at the bed and he sat beside it and leaned against the wall and began to gulp the beer down one by one until he reached to the point that he was drunk. " Hah.. so this is what feels like, it's so fucking painful.. " He laughed as tears still form from his face and slowly dripped down.

" The last time I felt like shit.. was when my parents left and never came back.. Hah.. isn't this a shitty throwback. " Tony gulped another beer down, and another, and another. He couldn't even count on how many he even drank. He just wanted to relieve himself from his emotional state earlier.

\-----

" Good job Cap, we kinda needed your assistance on this mission earlier. " Clint said as he pat Steve's back.

" No problem at all. " Steve chuckled. They finally finished their mission, it was hectic at first, but they somehow managed it. 

" So where is Nick Fury? " Thor said as he looked around to see if Nick was anywhere near them or even inside the room.

" He said we should wait him here. " Natasha replied back to the blonde man. 

" Well, he is taking his time to get here is he. " Thor placed down his hammer at the table, and took a seat for now.

" I do have to agree with you. " Natasha agreed and she took a seat as well.

" Mind if you guys tell Nick I have somewhere to go? " Steve said and placed his shield on the table for now.

" Where is that somewhere you have to go first? " Clint questioned him, and looked at his face. He looked like he was worried about something, and Clint kinda figured it out. So he just let this slide for once, " Never mind, just go before I change my mind. " Clint said and took a seat.

" Thanks Barton. " Steve smiled at him and head towards the door, before Steve could even open the door, someone opened the door, it was Sharon.

" Steve, there you are! Come with me for now. " Sharon grabbed Steve's hand, and pulled him to a place where they could be alone. Steve wasn't even able to protest about Sharon's actions. But he should just go with it and just end it fast, he really needed to see Tony, he wanted to know if he was okay.

" Well that was random. " Clint scratched his head. Natasha looked at Clint, wondering why he just let it slide. " Hey, Why did you just let him of the hook before he could even tell where he was going? "

" I kinda know what's going on, and just trust me about it. Let's just hope for the best. " 

" Sure then, and after all this let's eat at that Shawarma place. " Thor said and the two just looked at him. " Uh.. what? "

" Alright, after this then. " 

" I agree with you, Clint. "

" Let me ask why did you two just looked at me, was there something on my face? " Thor questioned them, wondering why did they looked at him.

" Haah.. Gods. " Both Clint and Natasha said in unison and just face palmed.

\-----

" Do you.. have something to say to me Sharon? " Steve questioned her, and he looked around at his surroundings, it was just the two of them here.

" Yes. Just let me get straight to the point then. I like you Steve, for not just being Captain America, for being Steve Rogers as well, for being kind and sweet to me. I always liked you for who you are. So tell me, do you.. feel the same way.. Steve? " Sharon looked at him, with tears slowly forming at her eyes, she was scared what will Steve's answer be.

Steve only felt a spark, but it wasn't booming, like making his heart go crazy. He didn't know too. He just wished he did. Steve had to tell her what he was truly feeling, not just lie to her so that she wouldn't cry. " I.. I did felt a spark between us Sharon.. "

" Re-really..? And? " 

" But it just slowly faded out, I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you, so that you wouldn't get hurt from what I said. You, just deserve someone better for me, Sharon. " Steve looked at her, and his guess was right, she began to cry, but she probably understand Steve's feelings too. " I-I.. understand.. I'm--" Steve just hugged her, to say sorry for rejecting her feelings, but he had to. " I'm sorry.. Can we still be friends.. Sharon? Or.. do you hate me now? " 

" No, I.. don't hate you, and we could still be friends.. I just need a little bit of time to accept this, and.. I'll just probably forget this or just.. laugh it of you know.. " Sharon hugged back, and let go and backed away from Steve a little bit. " I'm just gonna go, to the balcony to think stuff. See you, Steve.. "

" See ya, and.. thanks for understanding, Sharon. " Sharon looked back and smiled at him, with tears on her face and just left the room.

" Now, gotta go see Tony. " Even with a little bit of guilt from his heart on what happened, he still needs to check on Tony. Steve just ran, ran to Tony's room, he hoped Tony was in there. So Steve knocked on the door, but no one answered. Steve tried to open it, and sure enough it was left open. He slowly opened the door, and opened the lights. He never expected to see Tony, just drinking beers one after the another. Steve stood there, shocked, he must be facing a problem if he was in this kind of state, or much more worse.

Tony noticed Steve standing there, he was probably the one who opened the lights too. " So what the fuck.. do you want Cap? Can't you see I'm fucking drinking here.. "

" First off, didn't I told you to rest, not to just drinks beers like no tomorrow? If you have a problem just te- "

" Tell you? Even if I did told you what's going on my shitty head, will anything else change? " Tony gulped another then stood up from the bed, and throw the can away at the trashcan. 

" Did you even try to tell it to me? Huh Tony? " Steve was getting on his nerves, why did he felt like this, why does he want to help him? " Stop being concerned about me! Look Cap, just stop butting your nose in my business already! It's none of your concern! "

" It is Tony. Your my friend. " Steve just wanted to help this guy, he didn't want him to look like this, suffering in a problem he can't fight it alone.

" Yeah, just a friend. We will be friends, nothing more. " Tony can't hold it anymore, he just wanted to vent all of his frustrations out of him. " Tony, tell me what is your problem, maybe to at least help you a little bit t- "

" My problem is you! Wanna know why? Whenever I see you happy, it makes me fucking happy. When you smile, I smile.. " Tears slowly formed at Tony's eyes, then he just cried, he just let everything out. " Your the who one made me feel like this! And it hurts alright! Knowing you being motherfucking happy and sweet to me, I tried to just at least cherish those moments! Because I know you never will feel the same way I did.. Hah.. You and Sharon are probably together now, right..? She confessed to you, and you- "

" I rejected her, Tony. " Tony looked at Steve, surprised at what he said, he couldn't believe his fucking ears.

" Hah.. you did? Guess that makes us the same then. I just really feel like shit right now Steve, my heart is just stirred up with different kinds of emotions, I can't handle it anymore. " Tony just kneeled on the ground, both of his hands covering both of his eyes, trying to hide him from crying. Steve's heart became tight, it hurts, to see him suffering,  _" I just want to help you, Tony.. Why do I feel helpless, I even rejected a girl, and now, I can't even help you? Why am I even trying to help y- "_   Steve finally realized, why he never felt the same as Sharon, why he wanted to help Tony, it was because he was in love with him the whole time. He just never learned on how to truly love this man. Steve just chuckled a bit and tears slowly fall down to his face.

" Why did I even loved you.. You will just never love me back. Let's not- "

" Tony. " Tony looked at him, seeing him cry yet he was smiling, only then he realized two big arms hold him tight, as if not wanting to let him go. Steve just hugged him, and it felt warm and nice. " What.. is it..? "

" Guess I was just an idiot, I never realized it a long time, that I was already in love with you unconsciously, but now I just realized it. " Tony cried from hearing what he just said, he never knew this day would come, the day he also loved him. Tony never felt this happy in his entire goddamn life, his heart was also beating rapidly, even with all this mixed emotions that he is feeling, he was just happy. Tony just hugged the man back, and buried his face on his shoulder. " Took you long enough, you Capsicle. " 

" Heh, sorry about that Tony, don't worry I will learn on how to love you, take care of you and everything. "

" I love you Steve. "

" I love you too Tony. "

\-----

BONUS

" ngh.. " Tony groaned, and started to slowly woke up from his sleep. " Was that.. all just a dream..? "

" Hm.. nope. " Steve said and just snuggled Tony. But in Tony's case, he was kinda embarrassed on you know what, and made him surprised as well.

" Uwah! S-S-Steve! I-I uh.. If I said anything rude last night, sorry about that and ack! " 

Steve just pulled Tony to his chest and hugged him, " I know, you were drunk. But let's just sleep for now. I just want to sleep beside you. " Steve kissed him on the forehead. And slowly after that, he kissed his nose, " Can I kiss you on the lips as well, Tony? " Steve just gave him a stupid smile, which Tony loved it, " S-sure. " Tony's face was bright red from what was happening, which Steve noticed and made him laugh, and he leaned closer and gave him a warm, passionate kiss. Steve pulled away slowly, " I love you Tony Stark. "

" I-I love.. you too Steve.. Rogers.. " 

" Let's eat breakfast together later, is that ok? " 

" Alright. " Tony couldn't believe it, it's as if he is in heaven right now.

\-----

" Tony, wake up. Or else we will be late for breakfast, and take a shower too. " Steve rocked him slowly and gently, trying to wake him up.

" I get it.. " 

" Good, I'll just go take a bath and change at my room. " Steve opened the curtains, and left the room to fix himself.

" Oh yeah, last night wasn't just a dream, it did it happen.. So me and Steve are now.. a couple.. " Tony just rolled over the bed from one side to the other while holding a pillow and fanboying all at the same time.

" It's like a dream come true! " Tony continued to roll around the bed until he was tired.

Tony realized that he had to get ready, since they were gonna eat breakfast together. " Crap! I need to hurry and ow! " When Tony tried to stand up from his bed, he stumbled over and fell to floor.

" Why the hell does my backside hu- " 

" Wait a fucking second.. did me and Steve had sex..? " Tony immediately blushed and felt embarrassed of it.

His face was bright red, that Spain's tomato would be put to shame. Wait who the hell is Spain? Anyways moving on. " So me and Steve, did those kind things.. And put me on some boxers and a shirt, which I just realized up until now.. Most importantly, why do I don't remember it?! Was I that drunk? But maybe.. for the best it's nice to not remember it, since it's quite embarrassing. "

Tony just tried to forget about it, and he'll just ask Steve later. So he just focused on trying to take a bath and change his clothes for now.

Once he is done, Steve knocked on his door and entered the room. " You ready to go Tony? "

" Yeah. Oh and Steve.. did we had sex last... night? Because I don't remember it. "

" Yep we did. And.. " Steve leaned in closer to Tony and whispered to his ear, " Want to do it again to make you remember it? " 

" N-not now! I mean, tonight! No- " 

" Alright, tonight it is. Anyways let's go eat breakfast now! " Steve grabbed Tony's hand and lead him outside of his room, and head towards the cafeteria.

" Steve! I mean Cap I- "

" Just call me Steve, it's quite cute when you say it. And i'll go gentle with you Tony. " Steve looked back at Tony and smiled at him.

" Okay.. Steve. " 

\-----

THE NEXT MORNING

" ugh.. " Tony groaned in pain.

" Is there something wrong Stark? " Clint asked him.

" Y-yeah I'm okay. "

" He wasn't gentle at all! " Tony murmured to himself as he could still feel the pain on what happened last night.

" You said something Stark? "

" Must have been the wind Barton.. "

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> My god, my effin heart hurts, yeah this is the type of shit I want. owo
> 
> Sorry if there any mistakes or wrong grammar, if you found one. Had no one to check it for me. qwq


End file.
